Partnership
by charmedsilence
Summary: Sokka gets an offer he can't refuse. Suki sacrifices something precious. Together they head toward what will be Republic City to build a new life. Discontinued due to utter and complete lack of interest...
1. Chapter 1

**Partnership**

**Part 1: The Decision**

Suki was surprised by how little she had accumulated over her life. Everything she needed fit into one medium sized trunk and now her tiny house was bare of everything but a bed, a dresser, a table and two chairs and the simple cotton curtains that moved lazily in the windows, teased by the gentle summer breeze.

With a sigh, she picked up the trunk and opened the front door, depositing it on the porch. In the distance, near the beach and the boat that would take them to the Earth Kingdom mainland, she spotted Sokka. He saw her too and waved with frantic enthusiasm. Suki waved back, giggling. But a wistful sort of expression soon replaced the happy one.

"Hey, you're all set to go?"

Ty Lee approached from the one road that serviced Kyoshi Village. Dressed in training pants and tunic, both green, and a rebellious pink sash, she radiated life and enthusiasm. On occasion it was too much. But right now, Suki was grateful to see her friend.

"Yep." The older woman hoisted the trunk dramatically before letting it drop again. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Placing a hand on Suki's arm, Ty Lee stated with absolute surety, "You'll always be our leader. Sun's great and I love her. But she's not you. None of us are. Come back when you can."

Grateful for her support, Suki pulled Ty Lee into a fierce hug. "Thank you. I said this last night at the party but I want to say it again." By this time a few other warriors had straggled up the street to say their final goodbyes. Suki addressed them all. "Take care of each other. Keep training. And don't get into trouble…..unless it's good trouble." She beamed but her sea green eyes filled with tears. Suki swiped them away and headed toward the beach. Once, she looked back.

* * *

**Two Weeks Earlier**

Sokka ran his tongue along the tender, pale skin of her throat and she emitted a purr of pleasure.

"Don't stop there," Suki pleaded.

They'd been cuddling first and that had led to kissing and kissing had led to touching and Suki was hoping more. But Sokka was distracted, had been for a few days now. It was as though some worry buzzed at the back of his mind, insistent to be spoken of. He could forget it for awhile but it always came back.

The Water Tribe warrior sat up, moving away from her. "I don't know, Suki. I just don't feel like it."

Sokka almost _always_ felt like it. His appetites were healthy, both for food and for sex.

"Uh, okay, do you want to get something to eat, maybe some meat?" It was a test.

He brightened for a moment, but then the light faded from his eyes again. "Naw, I'm not hungry."

He'd failed it. "When are you going to tell me what's bothering you? You're not yourself, Sokka. Spill it." Suki's voice was firm and Sokka responded.

"I'm actually really excited about something. But…."

"But…" She knew now that he had begun the words would pour out of her lover, tumbling over each other in a rush.

"See, Aang, you know Aang, well, he asked if I would help with Republic City, making up the rules and the laws and making his vision of a place where all the nations can live together and work together and get along a reality." He inhaled deeply. "It's going to take a lot of work and a lot of time and a lot of planning and I really want to be a part of it. But, you're here and I would be there and you have your Kyoshi Warrior thing which is totally important and…." He shrugged and looked down at Suki's hands now clasped loosely in her lap. Taking one up, he brought it to his lips, a romantic, tender gesture. "What I want more than anything is to be with you."

"Oh." It was all Suki could think to say at that moment. But she leaned forward, resting her head against Sokka's chest.

Suki knew about the Republic City idea, of course. Once the fiasco with Zuko and Aang and the Fire Nation colonies was over, the concept of one city, four nations, all cultures mixing and working together on land that belonged to everyone took form and shape. It was all Aang could talk about then. And it was all he could talk about now. It was exciting and worthwhile, something that might really change the world. How could Sokka not be thrilled at the prospect of helping to create something so significant?

"I want to make my mark, Suki. I think this might be my chance."

Despite his courageous part in ending the war, and his skill as a warrior, Sokka still often felt as though his contributions were nothing compared to those of his sister and Aang, Zuko and Toph, the benders of the group. Suki's heart twisted inside her chest whenever these feelings of inadequacy showed themselves. He was so much more than that. Everything he did, he did with heart and integrity and an intelligence that sometimes took her breath away. And, whether intentionally or not, he made people laugh. Yes, he could be obnoxious and often enough Suki wanted to pummel him. But his mixture of sweetness and cynicism, sarcasm and zest worked for her. She adored Sokka. And others did too. More than that, she was desperately in love with him.

"When did Aang ask you?"

"About a week ago; I know, I should have said something. I just wanted to think about it a bit first." Blue eyes, blue as the polar sea that Sokka grew up alongside, became earnest and his voice matched them. "I know we're not married, Suki. But I feel like we are. I mean, you're my partner, you're my love, and I want to spend my life with you. You, you make even the best things better. And you make the bad things bearable. I hope you'll consider coming with me. But I'll understand if you don't want to. And, you know, I could tell Aang that I don't have the time and stay here with you. I'm happy helping out around Kyoshi."

Naked hope shone in those eyes now. He wasn't lying. Sokka _was_ happy on Kyoshi Island. He would be_ happier_ working with Aang, building something that would last, making his mark, as he said, taking on a huge task that would challenge his intellect and his character. He wanted this and Suki, though she might take a few days to decide for sure, knew already in her heart what that decision would be. She would accompany Sokka on this journey, share an adventure, willingly and happily give up something she cherished for his sake. It's what you did for your love. It might hurt a little, but Sokka's joy would temper that and soon the loss would be forgotten.

"Let me think a bit, all right?"

"Yeah, of course, think all you like." The warrior stretched before placing a hand on his stomach. "You know, I'm a bit hungry now. How about some of that meat you mentioned?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and leaned in for a quick kiss.

Suki had to laugh.

* * *

She stared until Kyoshi Island was a smudge on the horizon. Sokka stood with Suki, his arms encircling her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. The breeze had stiffened and played havoc with Suki's auburn hair.

"Well, that's that," she stated briskly. "Sun and Ty Lee and the others will do fine."

"They'll miss you and you are their leader." Sokka stepped around Suki and faced her. "Thank you for coming. Thank you for giving that up." He gestured vaguely in the direction of Kyoshi. "I know how much you love it."

"We're partners, Sokka. This will be waiting for me when we return. Republic City won't wait. And even if we don't come back, other than for visits, that's all right. I've let go. And I'm ready for a new adventure. Besides, one day it will be your turn to give something up. And I know you will."

The Water Tribesman nodded his agreement. Together they walked toward the boat's prow. Sea water sprayed upward, dampening their hair and their skin. Neither minded; hands entwined, both were too busy gazing toward their future.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'll continue this in a few more chapters, showing how Suki adapts, what she finds to do, how she and Sokka manage. Thanks to a very dear, very sweet friend for suggesting this story idea. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Partnership**_

_**Part 2: Arrival**_

Inevitably, the excitement of leaving faded. After watching endless waves, rough and surly now, the colour of slate, fatigue set in.

"I don't know about you, but I could do with a little snack." Sokka dug in his pack for a minute, a panicked expression flitting across his face when he could not immediately find what he was looking for; then relief. "Got it," he declared with a triumphant grin. "Want some seal jerky, babe?"

Much as she'd tried to, Suki had yet to acquire a taste. "No, thanks, I'll pass this time, and next time. Let's go below deck. Lunch should be ready soon. We can lie down for awhile first." She yawned. The past few weeks had been lived at full speed and more. Suki needed some quiet. More than that, she needed a full night's deep sleep, sleep free of worries and questions. She doubted that would come any time soon. Days, perhaps weeks of adjustment, lay ahead of her.

"Lying down is always good." Sokka gobbled the jerky, managing to finish two pieces before they had crossed the deck. He snuck a kiss and winked at his girl.

"I want to sleep, Sokka,_ really_ sleep. There will be time for other things later." She hoped so anyway. Part of her feared that her lover's new responsibilities would keep him away for much of the day and evening, leaving few moments for romance or talk or togetherness of any kind. Not knowing what she might do in the embryonic city was one thing. Being lonely was another. Suki sighed and couldn't prevent her anxiety from peeking through.

"What's the matter?"

Sokka waited for Suki to take the stairs first, admiring the view as she climbed down with grace.

"Nothing."

"I saw that look."

"What look?"

They were level with each other; one set of eyes stared into the other set, _Sokka's_ probing with intensity. Suki wasn't a worrier by nature. She took things as they came and dealt with them, efficiently and practically. So the look in those big eyes had to indicate some deep seated stress and upset.

The smells of lunch, a spicy fish stew, wafted about and Sokka's stomach rumbled comically. He gave it a rub as if calming it down, a fretful, hungry child that needed attention, and _now_.

"That scared look on your face a second ago….."

"It's fine, Sokka. I'm just tired. The past few weeks have been busy."

"That's it? You're tired." He danced his way in front of Suki, impeding her progress. Lifting his eyebrows he gazed into her eyes once again. "There's more."

"All right; I admit it. But we'll talk later. Don't push, Sokka." She shouldered her way by him and headed straight for their sparse cabin.

"It's all right, buddy," the Water Tribesman addressed his stomach. "We'll take care of you soon and Suki too."

Fifteen minutes later they were both under, Sokka snoring loudly, while Suki, accustomed to the sleep noises her love made, breathed in and out, in and out, soft and steady, her body's calm hiding her mind's turmoil.

~~~~0000~~~~

A persistent hammering on the door jerked Suki violently from a sweet and rather sensual dream. She sat up on the small bed and blinked as she tried to get her bearings. Beside her, sprawled out, one arm dangling off the edge of the bed, Sokka continued to snore.

Wiping her eyes, Suki swung her legs around and stood before stumbling her way to the door.

"What?" she snapped, sounding exactly like a woman whose first decent sleep in days had been interrupted.

"Excuse me, Miss Suki, for disturbing you, but lunch time has come and gone and now it's dinner time. I thought you must be hungry, you and Sokka."

Dazed now, Suki glanced about the room and realized that the light had shifted considerably.

"We slept that long?" she muttered before offering an apology. "Sorry for jumping down your throat, Renshu. I'll wake Sokka up. Oh, and Renshu?"

"Yes, Miss Suki?"

"He'll be famished; you know what that means."

"Yes, we're prepared."

Giggling now, Suki thanked the captain and pounced on Sokka. "Hey, time to get up." He groaned and turned over onto his stomach. "There's food."

Somehow, that word wormed its way through sleep's fog and into Sokka's brain. "I'm up. I'm up."

Suki giggled again when Sokka tripped on the blanket and waved his arms about to regain balance.

"See, my body and brain are all messed up from lack of nourishment. I can't believe I missed lunch." He turned to Suki then and asked with complete seriousness, "Do you think I'm sick? Oh Tui, maybe I'm dying."

The Kyoshi Warrior gave her head a bemused shake and her lover a partly playful poke before heading out the door. "You were tired. You slept. Mystery solved."

"You're sure?"

"_Yes_, I'm sure." She sounded exasperated and headed toward the door, waiting impatiently for Sokka to catch up.

"Well, all right." Worry forgotten, Sokka bounded across the room and grabbed hold of Suki's hand.

Her irritation melted away like snow on a mild winter day and she couldn't resist planting a light kiss on her man's cheek.

"Whatever they cooked, it smells great." Smiling, Suki purposely thought about nothing but the upcoming meal and a walk on deck and a night's snuggling with Sokka, maybe something more. Desire welled up in her and she flushed a bit. Her grip on Sokka's hand tightened.

Once out in the narrow corridor, Renshu ushered them into the tiny captain's room. "Sit, sit, enjoy; I'll pour the tea."

The older man poured and then everyone dug in. Renshu made small talk while Sokka and Suki nodded over their bowls of rice and vegetables and tender, savory meat. He'd known the Kyoshi Warrior since she was a small girl and hated to see her go. He'd made that clear to Suki several times already.

"We're all going to miss you, Suki."

"Yeah, I think she knows already; you've told her at least ten times since we boarded." Sokka's words had bite and Renshu recoiled, just a little bit. "I didn't force Suki to leave, you know; as if I could force her to do anything."

"Sokka….." the woman in question put a calming hand on his thigh and rubbed. "Renshu knows that."

"Yeah, well, it's like he's trying to make me feel guilty."

"Perhaps you already do and that's why my comments bother you so much."

"Okay, enough, stop, shut up both of you; I want to enjoy my dinner. I'm starving. And Renshu, it's not like I won't visit."

"Visits aren't the same and you know it."

He was right, of course, and Suki _did_ know it. Visits were too brief and you never got to do everything you wanted and inevitably someone was disappointed. And even though Kyoshi Island would always be her home, the place of her birth, where she endured the pains of childhood and relished in its wonders, where she became a warrior, coming back from Republic City, she would see it through different eyes. After the war ended it had looked both smaller and lovelier, a tiny bit of simplicity and quiet in a tumultuous world.

Suki said nothing else. But her previously upbeat mood was deflated. She finished her food with machine like efficiency; bite, chew, swallow, bite, chew swallow.

"I'm going for a walk," she announced after the final bit of meat disappeared down her throat.

Pushing back from the table, she rose and left, not inviting Sokka to join her, not dissuading him either.

"Look what you did," she heard her lover hiss as the door closed behind her.

It was dark now. Lanterns hung from hooks, casting their warm glow on wood and metal, pushing back the blackness just enough. A ship's hand paced the deck, checking this and that. The air was fresh, cold even, and reminded Suki that summer was gone for another year, replaced by autumn's special kind of glory. She hugged herself while quietly bemoaning the absence of a cloak or jacket.

"Thought you might need this."

Sokka sounded almost sheepish. She smiled at the _sound_ of him and sucked in her breath when he draped the familiar green cloak about her shoulders, taking the opportunity to coil his arms around her too.

She smiled at the _smell_ that was distinctive to the Water Tribesman and made her both swoon and feel safe and loved. Without thought she pressed her body tight into his and it was almost like they were one person. Already, Suki felt much warmer.

"Thank you."

"Sorry about before…"

"It's all right. You shouldn't feel guilty, Sokka. I made the decision. You didn't coerce me. You didn't try to influence me. It was my choice to leave Kyoshi and go with you to Republic City." She wriggled her bottom cheekily and laughed when Sokka let out a groan. "What you'll be doing is very important and I know how badly you want to make a difference. I just want to find something important too, something I'll love doing. I hope that I can. I worry that I won't. And yeah, I'll miss Kyoshi. But you're away from home too." She shrugged. "We'll adjust together."

"I love you," he whispered, nuzzling her neck. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"Ha, Aang says the same thing and so does Zuko."

"Maybe, but I AM the luckiest."

Suki turned then and buried her face into Sokka's chest, relishing in the feel of muscle beneath his clothes, the strength of the arms holding her close, the press of his lips against the top of her head.

"I'm lucky too. And I won't forget it."

~~~~0000~~~~

Two uneventful days later, the ship approached Yue Bay. Sokka and Suki leaned on the rails, heads forward, as the land drew closer. The water was a deep midnight blue now and calm. Mountains, tall, jagged and snow-peaked provided a breathtaking backdrop.

"It's beautiful," Suki breathed.

Construction was underway already and buildings were sprouting up everywhere. The harbour was full of ships from every nation and people from every nation could be seen working diligently on their new city, the capitol of The United Republic of Nations.

"Yeah, it kind of is," Sokka agreed. "I hope Aang got that hawk."

"Don't worry. We'll find him regardless. All we have to do is ask for the Avatar."

"True enough."

The ship docked. Renshu said his goodbyes. Sokka and Suki each carried a bag in one hand. Side by side, free hands joined, they disembarked.

"Ready?" Sokka asked with a smirk.

"Ready," Suki answered.

_Scared too, but that's all right. With Sokka I can face anything._


	3. Chapter 3

**Partnership**

**Part 3: Settling In **

"I'm so glad that you agreed to come, Sokka." Aang gave his friend a hug before turning to Suki. "And I'm glad you came too, Suki." The Avatar hesitated for a moment. "Do you have Kyoshi Warrior business here? I know you're not guarding Zuko any longer, because well, he's here with Mai for a few weeks."

"Uh, no, actually, I came to be with Sokka. I'm not sure what I'll be doing in Republic City…such as it is right now. But I'm glad that Mai's here."

"Oh, it's growing every day, faster than we thought it would. Sokka and I and the others have so much work to do. You'll find something to do too. I know it." The young man flashed that optimistic smile he was famous for.

"Thanks, Aang. So, where are we staying?"

"Follow me, guys."

He whirled about with a dancer's grace and started walking away from the harbour, towards a large, simple looking building, simple but lovely, done in traditional Earth Kingdom style.

"You and Mai can hang out, right?" Sokka leaned in close and whispered hopefully.

"Sure, yeah, I guess so." Suki liked Mai. They got along well. But she couldn't imagine spending day after day with her either. Besides that, Mai was engaged to the Fire Lord. Her schedule might be quite full. Suki kept quiet, though, and allowed Sokka to believe for a moment that her problems were solved just like that, so easily. Now, with Aang just ahead of them, was not the time to discuss how she would fill her time in her temporary home.

"Come on," Aang called, beckoning with his hands. "Katara's inside. She can't wait to see you." The Avatar sprinted the remainder of the way, his excitement getting the better of him. At times, he hovered above the ground, unaware that he was airbending.

"Wow," Sokka exclaimed as they entered the building. "So this is like our headquarters, right?"Aang nodded. The Water Tribesman's eyes gleamed. "I like it. I like it very much." He wandered about, checking out the entranceway and the stairs and the hallways, poking his head into rooms.

Suki could see the gears moving in her lover's head. She laughed. "You're not part of a spy network, Sokka, or some secret society."

"Well, no, but I will be part of Republic City's first council and I'll get to suggest laws and all kinds of awesome stuff." He puffed out his chest a bit. "We need a suitable place. And this is it."

"Yes, yes, and I'm very proud of you." She linked her arm through Sokka's.

The floors gleamed and their reflections followed them everywhere. The walls were a rich green with yellow trim and lush plants in massive pots lined the corridors. There were plenty of windows with shutters thrown open and the morning light made everything sparkle.

Aang stopped at a huge room with a central table and a circle of chairs. "That's where we'll be working, Sokka."

The warrior stroked his chin. "Yes, yes, I approve." He hesitated for a moment. "I hope the kitchen is close by…for those emergency snack runs." Suki and Aang snorted in unison. "What? All that thinking makes a man hungry."

"Some things never change." The voice was raspy and the tone wry. Mai stepped into the corridor, Fire Lord Zuko beside her. She nodded at her friends before gifting them with one of her rare smiles.

"Mai!" Sokka exclaimed with genuine happiness. "How ya doing?"

"I'm well." Her eyes flickered over Sokka and Suki, taking them in with cool appraisal.

Zuko and Sokka greeted each other, Water Tribe style. The Fire Lord turned to Suki then and said hello.

"It's good to see both of you."

"I can't wait to get started." Sokka rubbed his hands together. "How about you, Zuko?"

The older man hesitated. He was accustomed to presiding over council meetings in his own nation and knew how bogged down and stressful and even combative they could become. "I look forward to seeing Republic City grow and develop." He shook his head. "But I expect lots of disagreements in there."

"Well, yeah, but still…..it's going to be amazing."

"Since when are you such an optimist, Sokka?" It was Katara's turn to pop out of a room unexpectedly. She hurried forward, embracing first her brother and then Suki.

Sokka flushed a bit. "It's hard not to be optimistic when you're lucky enough to be with a woman like Suki."

"And he used to pitch a fit every time Aang called you 'sweetie'." Mai smirked, enjoying the Water Tribe warrior's discomfort.

"Yeah, he did." Katara turned back to her brother. "You made such a big deal about every hug and every kiss."

"That's because you're my little sister. I'm supposed to look out for you. How could I know for sure those hugs and kisses wouldn't lead to something else?"

Aang and Katara exchanged a furtive look but kept their silence.

"All right, all right; Sokka and I love each other. Katara and Aang love each other. Mai and Zuko love each other. Let's move on."

Though she hid it well enough, Sokka's words pleased Suki. She wondered if he realized the true import of his 'confession'. Her presence in his life changed his entire outlook; that was a profound thing and Suki felt pride. Her body tingled with that _and_ the love she felt for her partner.

Aang cleared his throat and continued the tour, Mai and Zuko along with Katara tagging along.

"So, the kitchen is that way, right?" Sokka sniffed the air appreciatively. "Something wonderful is cooking."

"That would be lunch," Aang replied. "And you're right. The kitchen is down that hall, at the back of the building."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sokka grabbed Suki by the hand and tugged her along toward the enticing smells.

As with her life in general these days, Suki went with the flow. And lunch was incredible.

~~~~0000~~~~

"So, what do you think so far?"Sokka stroked his lover's arm absently and stared at the ceiling above their bed. "Do you like it here?"

Suki could hardly complain about the luxurious accommodations. The huge bed was soft and thick and cradled the pair in comfort. But it was not her bed on Kyoshi Island and it felt foreign to her. She couldn't complain about _anything_ really, but though she had her love beside her, Suki felt a little bit lost.

"Yeah," she began, her tone neutral. "It's all very nice. It was good to see everyone too. Ha, all we're missing is Toph."

Part of her wished she could take part in the meetings as well. Suki considered herself a sensible person, reasonable and calm, a good addition to any sort of negotiations. But the quota for Earth Kingdom representatives had been met already. There was no place for her there. She was glad, at least, that women had not been forgotten and formed about a third of the committee.

"We need a reunion one day, you know, all of us, even Iroh." Sokka spoke dreamily and Suki knew he inhabited that sweet spot between waking and sleep and soon would slide further under the covers, cuddle up against her and begin to snore.

"That would be great. Maybe I'll send Toph a message, invite her here for a few days."

"Mmmm, sounds good."

Suki watched fondly while Sokka did as she had predicted to herself. He wriggled his way down the bed and covered up, turning onto his side and reaching for Suki. She obliged, worming her way down too and pressing her bottom into his groin. His arm around her was warm and strong and Suki felt suddenly as though she could face and defeat anything.

"Tomorrow is another day," she whispered.

"Huh?" Sokka muttered. "What?"

"Love you."

_So much that my heart aches._

His lips pressed into her hair and his hand cupped her breast and Suki began to drift as well.

~~~~0000~~~~

_Tomorrow_ arrived cloaked in muted autumn sunlight. Sokka groaned and twisted about on the bed, half asleep, until Suki gave him a nudge.

"Come on, Sokka; big day today."

Since everyone was available and ready, the meetings were to begin after breakfast. The Water Tribesman hurried about their suite, washing up, getting dressed and stuffing as much food down as he could in a few minutes. The amount was unsurprisingly large. Suki watched his antics with a tolerant and affectionate smile. She kissed Sokka goodbye and wished him luck before returning to her tea. She nursed the cup for another quarter hour before taking a long bath and dressing in loose pants and a tunic. She grabbed her wooden training katana just in case.

Wandering without real purpose for a bit, the warrior headed towards the back of the building, hoping to find one of those courtyards or gardens Aang had mentioned. She felt like some fresh air and exercise. Perhaps they would clear her head and present a direction to her.

It seemed that Mai had had the same idea. The sound of steel hitting wood met Suki's ears.

"Taking your frustrations out on the tree?"

"More like boredom; being with Zuko has its negatives."

"But, they're worth it right? _He's_ worth it?"

"I wouldn't be here if he wasn't."

"Ah," Suki acknowledged with a nod. "So, do you mind if I train too?"

Mai gave a dismissive shrug. "Free country…."

Suki began with some stretches to warm up. "You really don't talk much, do you?"

"No…..long story." Mai sighed then and closed her eyes as though she were preparing for something. "So, you're sort of in my position now. You need to find your own things to do. You need to find what matters to you. And then you both bring something to the table. Zuko's getting better at sharing things with me and letting me help. I have a feeling that won't be a problem with Sokka."

"Being a Kyoshi Warrior matters to me." Suddenly Suki wanted to cry. But she bit her lip hard instead. "Here, I'm, I don't know yet."

"You're still a Kyoshi Warrior. This, this here is just a leave of absence."

"Yeah, you're right. So, how do you fill your days, Mai?"

"I'm in charge of Zuko's security. Who better? I train and I watch. And I sit in on meetings and Zuko and I talk about them. Today he's in a room with Aang and Katara and Sokka and many other powerful fighters. I don't need to hover. He's safe."

"You're happy?"

Mai did not hesitate. "I am."

Suki nodded her head slowly. She felt a renewed desire to discover a differnt side of herself in Republic City. And she felt a new confidence that she would succeed.

"Thanks, Mai."

"Not a problem." Mai's lithe figure turned about and she reached for more blades, her concentration back on throwing.

Suki breathed in the cool, fresh air and got to work.


End file.
